The Time Ever After
by Angel of Fire SG1
Summary: When Sam goes on a data-collecting mission with SG-13 the team returns without her, but is she dead...or alive? (Jack/Sam) *COMPLETE*
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

------------

__

DISCLAIMER: Read everyone else's, they're all the same

__

RATING: PG

__

SPOILERS: Probably…I couldn't tell you which episodes, they'll be small though, and they won't spoil anything, just references

__

PAIRING: Jack/Sam

__

TITLE: The Time Ever After

__

AUTHOR: Hehehe, me - Angel of Fire

"Daniel, where's Carter?" Jack asked, poking his head around the corner of Daniel's office.

"Umm, she's on a mission with SG-13," Daniel said. "Why?"

"What kinda mission?" Jack asked.

"They're collecting data on stuff," Daniel said. "Why?"

"When will she be back?" Jack asked.

"In about three hours at the most," Daniel said, starting to get frustrated. "Why?"

"Because Teal'c keeps bugging me to help him with this machine thingy…and I can't, so I'm trying to find Carter so that _she_ can help him," Jack cocked his head sidewards. "You know me and machines."

Daniel nodded and looked back down at the artefact that lay on his desk. "Well she's offworld."

"I gathered," Jack said, turning around to leave. 

He was halfway down the hallway, headed back towards Teal'c, when the alarms started screeching. A squadron of guards ran past him and he step backwards to let them through. He wasn't annoyed by the alarms anymore, they were so familiar to him they were comforting. He managed to find his way to the gateroom.

"Receiving iris code."

"Who is it?" General George Hammond was asking.

"It's SG-13, sir," came the reply.

"They're not due back for three hours," Jack muttered.

"Colonel O'Neill, three hours is an estimate, they may return whenever," Hammond said, walking out of the control room and towards the gate room.

"Yes, sir," Jack said to himself, sitting down in Sam's usual chair.

Four men stumbled through the Stargate, looking warn out. A staff weapon shot came through the Stargate just before the wormhole disengaged. A sudden feeling of worry shot through Jack. Where was Sam? And why wasn't she with them? Jack stood up and ran out of the control room, receiving a few glances from the other officers in the room.

"Where is Major Carter?" Hammond asked as Jack ran in.

"Major Samantha Carter is dead, sir," Major Ingles said, looking in Jack's direction. "I'm sorry, we tried."

With that he walked out of the gateroom. Leaving Jack staring blankly at the Stargate. It couldn't be true. Sam couldn't be dead. There was no way she could be dead. Not Sam. Not on a data collecting mission.

"Colonel O'Neill," Hammond said. "Maybe you should attend the debriefing."

Jack nodded, the realisation hitting home. Samantha Carter was dead.


	2. Grief

CHAPTER ONE

----------------

__

For the Daniel/Janet shippers, there may be a bit in here

"Dead?" Daniel repeated.

Jack was sitting quietly in the corner, avoiding anyone's gaze. Dr Janet Frasier was sitting on the infirmary bed, also avoiding eye contact. Teal'c stood, facing Daniel. 

"I believe so," Teal'c said.

Teal'c could not find the right words to say. Anything he thought of seemed like it would do more harm than good. He noticed a tear rolling down Janet's face; she turned away so no one could see it. Daniel took a step backwards and fell into the chair there. He was stunned.

Jack was glaring at the ground. "She can't be dead."

"I do not believe SG-13 would lie about such a thing," Teal'c said.

"She's not dead," Jack said, looking up and directing his glare at Teal'c. "She can't be."

Teal'c decided it was better not to say anything else. The room fell silent again, Jack return to glaring at the floor. Jack suddenly jumped off the bed.

"I'm going to the debriefing, if anyone else cares to join me, I'll be in the debriefing room," Jack almost shouted, storming out of the room.

"He's hurt," Daniel muttered.

"And you are not Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked, he still did not understand humans sometimes.

"He's hurt in a different way," Janet said. 

Daniel nodded, looking away again. Teal'c could see he was afraid to cry, especially in front of anyone else. Teal'c had had enough of the sadness, he turned around to leave.

"Teal'c don't leave," Daniel said. "I don't want anyone else to leave."

Teal'c nodded and resumed his position, standing near Janet. He understood this. Daniel didn't want to risk loosing anybody else. He wanted his friends to remain by his side. Teal'c felt the same. But another part of him wanted to forget what had just happened.

* * *

Jack entered the debriefing room and placed himself at the opposite end of the long table to General Hammond. SG-13 seemed even more upset when Jack walked in. They were obviously grieving too, but they didn't know Sam as well, so it hadn't meant as much to them.

"Colonel O'Neill, I believe you know Major Ingles," Hammond said.

"We've met briefly," Jack replied. 

"I'm so sorry Colonel, I…we tried to save her," he whispered, not looking at him.

"It's OK Major, I'm sure it wasn't your fault," Jack said, his shoulders slumping.

There was an awkward silence, then Hammond stood up and took command again.

"So what happened out there SG-13?" he asked.

"We were just collecting soil samples and plant samples all that sort of thing. Major Carter set up an observatory to look at the stars or something," Major Ingles started. "We weren't doing anything suspicious or wrong. But it turned out there was a Goa'uld settling on the planet. They attack us and we saw…"

He stopped and almost choked on his words. "We saw one of them shoot Major Carter with a Zatnicita three times, she just disappeared."

Jack felt tears welling up in his throat and eyes. He tried to push them back, but was too late to prevent one falling down his cheek, he look away.

"There was nothing we could do," Ingles choked. "Permission to leave debriefing?"

"Permission granted, in fact I'm giving you all a week off, take a break," Hammond said. "Colonel O'Neill, can you round up SG-1 and have them in here within ten minutes?"

Jack nodded and walked out.

* * *

Daniel looked up as Jack walked back into the infirmary. They were still sitting in the same positions, as they had been when he'd left. Even Teal'c looked more subdued than normal…if that were possible. Janet had been crying; a lot. Daniel also had red eyes. 

"Hammond wants us in debriefing room now," Jack said, walking out again.

"I've never seen O'Neill so subdued before," Teal'c muttered as the trooped out of the room.

But Daniel knew better. Jack was trying not to talk, in fear that he would choke on his words; that he would cry in front of them. He saw Janet trying to wipe away the tears from her eyes, but more kept coming. Daniel wished he could cry too. But he knew that if he lost it, Jack wouldn't last long either. He stepped over to Janet and put his arm around her, trying to comfort her. 

She shot him a thank you glance and gave up trying to wipe the tears away.

"Greeting SG-1…and Dr Frasier," Hammond said, looking at Jack suspiciously.

Daniel and Janet and moved apart before entering the room. They all sat down in their normal seats and Janet took Sam's normal place. Jack shot her a glare, but she wasn't looking. Daniel noticed it, but decided it was probably better not to bring it up again.

"I am sure that you have all been informed of Major Carter's unfortunate departure from us," Hammond started.

"She's not dead," Jack choked.

"Colonel O'Neill, you heard what SG-13 said…there is no possible way she could have survive," Hammond said.

Jack stood up and moved to the window, looking out towards the Stargate. Daniel knew he couldn't be holding the tears back any longer. Jack moved his chin up slightly.

"She can't be dead, I won't hear it," Jack said.

"Jack…" Daniel said. "I don't want to hear it either, but we can't…"

"No Daniel, you don't understand," Jack said, turning to face him, his eyes red. "You don't _understand_!"

He stormed out of the room. Daniel gulped and sat back down in his chair. They all fell silent. Janet started to cry again and Teal'c stared at empty space. Daniel glared at the table. He understood, better than Jack thought he did. He knew Jack harboured feelings for Sam that he wasn't allowed to, but that had never stopped him.

"SG-1, you are dismissed, we will call this meeting another time," Hammond said, even he was touched by it. "You may leave."

Teal'c stood up to leave but Daniel and Janet couldn't muster the energy to move from their seats. Finally Janet stood up.

"I should ring Cassie and tell her," Janet said.

"No Doctor, go home and tell her," Hammond suggested.

"Yes, sir," Janet said, leaving the room.

Teal'c nodded and also left the room. Daniel remained in the chair he was sitting in. 

"Dr Jackson, would you like to take a week off?" Hammond asked.

"No, I prefer to go on another mission straight away," Daniel said.

"I can't allow that Dr Jackson," Hammond said.

"Can I visit Abydos?" Daniel asked.

"Permission granted Dr," Hammond said. "Maybe you should take Dr Frasier and Teal'c with you, I think it would do them good to get out of here."

"What about Jack?" Daniel asked.

"He should remain on Earth, I'm afraid he might try something rash," Hammond said. "There is a reason we put down regulations…in case you haven't noticed."

Daniel nodded and left the room. "We'll be ready to go tomorrow morning."

"Get some rest," Hammond suggested.

"Yes, sir," Daniel replied

* * *

"Colonel O'Neill?" Teal'c asked, entering the room.

"Go away," he muttered.

He was sitting in Sam's office, fiddling with the flowerpot that was always sitting on her desk. Teal'c ignored him and entered the room.

"That's an order," Jack said.

"O'Neill, I am also feeling grief," Teal'c said.

"You don't sound like it," Jack shot back.

There was a silence.

"I'm sorry," Jack said.

"No it is I who should be sorry," Teal'c said. "I will leave."

"No Teal'c stay," Jack said.

Teal'c almost smiled. It was the same reaction that Daniel had had. Jack and Daniel were more alike than they thought. As if on cue Daniel walked into the room. He looked up and stopped.

"Sorry, I'll leave," he said, turning around.

Jack didn't protest. Teal'c knew that they had not always been such good friends and their friendship was unstable. Daniel had probably read Jack's mind and realised it better to leave.

"Teal'c, is there any chance she's still alive?" Jack asked.

Daniel turned around and walked back in.

"There is no chance," Teal'c said. "If she was shot three time with a zatnicita there is no possible chance."

"None?" Daniel asked, hopefully.

"No," Teal'c said.

* * *

Jacob Carter looked solemnly at the ground. He was dressed in regulation Airforce uniform. Just like everyone else around him. He looked up as Jack walked next to him. He didn't look so good. He was clean and his hair was neat, his uniform perfect, but there was something about him that told Jacob that he wasn't having the best day of his life. 

The twinkle that usually occupied his eyes was gone. His eyes seemed dull and black, instead of their usual twinkling brown. There was no mischief in his eyes. No smile; there was always a smile, whether he was in the middle of a battle or sitting in an office listening to Sam or Daniel blab on about science stuff he didn't even understand.

"Jacob," Jack acknowledged him.

"Jack," Jacob replied.

Usually Jack would have said something about Selmac, made a joke. No joke, no comment. Nothing. He seemed empty, and Jacob knew exactly how he felt.

"I know you were…close…to my daughter, so I understand how you're feeling," Jacob said. "Jack I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Jacob," Jack said. "I'm really sorry. You don't know how sorry I am."

"Actually, I am probably the only one who does," Jacob said.

As much as Jack wanted to deny this, it was true. If they had been somewhere more private, they both would've broken down in tears. But they were both too strong to do so in front of a hundred other people.

"And now her Commanding Officer, Colonel O'Neill, would like to say a few words," the speaker said, stepping down from the podium.

Jack stepped forwards and solemnly made his way up the ramp. His thoughts weren't on Sam though, he was thinking of Charlie. He had had too many deaths in his life, maybe it was time to retire. Thoughts ran through his mind, until one rested on the smiling face that had accompanied him almost every day for the past four and a half years.

"Major Samantha Carter was a valuable member of the SGC," Jack started, then he looked down at his speech and ripped it into tiny shreds, he was going to say this from the heart. "Carter and I got off to a bad start. On the first day we met each other we had about four arguments over little things. That continued for a while. But after a few missions I got used to her scientific mumbling and her over smartness. I don't think it was really until I got stuck in Antarctica with her that I realised what a good friend she could be.

"SG-1 became very close over the years. We were the first SG team made and we have probably travelled to more planets and been in more battles than most of the other SG teams. But we always managed to escape. No matter how many times one of us was nearly killed we always survived. Sometimes one of us was killed, but there was always a sarcophagus in the area.

"The loss of Sam has had a big impact on all of us. But SG-1 and Jacob Carter have felt this impact more than anyone else here. Although Jacob Carter is her father, and therefore family, the rest of us were as close to her as family as well. Teal'c was a good friend to her, Daniel was like a brother. I…"

He broke off, he'd said enough. Then he looked around, he started saying it, he might as well finish.

"I cared for her a lot," he said. "We all did."

He turned off the microphone and walked down the ramp, ignoring the sorrowing gazes from the other SG teams. He walked straight to Jacob's side. Jacob put a hand on his shoulder.

"You did well," Jacob said.

Jack looked at him for a moment and then nodded, turning back to the funeral. "I tried."

They moved the microphone away from the ramp and dialled the planet that Sam had been murdered on. Jack and Jacob moved up the ramp, holding a reef in their hands. Jack's thoughts flashed back to Daniel's funeral four years earlier. He had felt sad then, but not in the way he did now. They moved slowly towards the blue wormhole and eventually the pushed the reef through. 

Suddenly Jack disappeared through with it. There was a shout and people started mumbling. Jacob could only smile. Jack still couldn't believe that Sam was dead. Neither did Jacob. She wasn't the type to die so easily. 


	3. Promise

CHAPTER TWO

-----------------

Samantha Carter opened her eyes and looked right at the face of another person. She almost screamed, but refrained herself.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"That is none of your business Tauri," the man said. "Now get up."

He moved backwards and pointed a zat gun at her. Sam decided that maybe it was better to get up before he shot her. She looked at herself.

"Wasn't I shot?" she asked.

"You will refrain from asking questions," the Goa'uld said. "Get up."

"I'm getting up," Sam said, swinging her legs out of bed.

An idea came to her. The guard turned around to walk out of the room and she kicked him hard in the lower back, he fell down, sprawling on the floor. She picked up his zat gun and shot him three times. It was better to destroy the evidence. Where was she anyhow?

"Damn," she said as she tried to remember what had happened. 

She hung the zat gun on her belt, thanking them silently for putting proper clothes on her this time, unlike last time she'd been captured by a Goa'uld. She looked around and found the exit door. She ran out, hoping she could figure out what had happened, and more importantly, where the Stargate was.

* * *

"Colonel O'Neill?" Hammond asked in surprise. "Jake did he just…?"

"Yes George, he did," Jacob said.

"And you're glad?" Hammond asked. "Jacob, with all due respect, your daughter is dead, this is her funeral."

"I understand George. But you can but try," Jacob said.

Daniel smiled in the corner where he was standing. Teal'c also smiled in the only way he ever did, with his eyes. Janet didn't smile, but she noticed that Cassie did. Suddenly Hammond turned to face the crowd.

"SG-1 and 2 I want you ready to go after him within ten minutes," he ordered.

Daniel smiled more and ducked out of the room. 

Ten minutes later they were all assembled in the gate room, yet again. Hammond checked them all and then nodded.

"You're all right with this Dr Jackson, Teal'c?" Hammond asked.

"We're fine," Daniel replied.

"I'm coming," Janet said, appearing in the gate room, dressed in the SGC uniform.

"Dr Frasier, I can't allow that," Hammond said.

"We could use the extra help," Daniel said, noticing that Janet seemed determined to go. "And I doubt you could stop her."

Hammond considered this and then nodded. "On your way SG-1 & 2. Your orders are to bring Colonel O'Neill back, not join him in his search for Major Carter, understood?"

"Yes, sir," they all chorused.

"Lets go," Daniel said, running through the Stargate.

He'd never lead a team before. Maybe this was going to be fun.

* * *

Jack strolled casually down the corridor, trying to look like he was just another Goa'uld host walking around the place. He had knocked out a guard outside and stolen his uniform. The people here weren't Jaffa, they were all Goa'uld, and they paid no attention to him. The fact that he had a zat on his waste probably helped the effect.

He heard a sudden shout and blasts being shot off in the hallway around the corner. He ran towards it, hoping against all hopes that it was Sam. He rounded the corner only to find a group of Jaffa lying on the ground, obviously knocked out by a zat. Someone was either a human or a Tok'ra, unless the Goa'uld found it enjoyable to shoot people in their way.

He started down the hallway carefully, no one was around and he had a feeling he was entering a more restricted part of the building/ship. He turned the corner backwards and felt someone bump into him. He spun around and saw the familiar blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Sam!" he said, hugging her and squeezing her hard.

"Jack?" she barely had time to say before he'd squeezed all the air out of her.

"I thought you were dead," he said. "And I was seriously starting to believe it."

Sam didn't reply, but she hugged him back, hoping that he would stop squeezing her so hard. But he didn't. He had seriously thought he was never going to see her again. That she was dead, gone. He wasn't going to let go so easily. 

"Even Daniel was crying," Jack muttered. "Janet, Daniel, your father…me. We all cried, on more than one occasion. I just skipped your funeral to come here. I knew you couldn't be dead."

"You skipped my _funeral_? How long have I been gone?" she asked, sounding surprised.

"A week," he said. "But SG-13 claimed they saw you being disintegrated by a zat. But that doesn't matter now, you're safe. You're alive. You have no idea how scared I was…Sam you have no idea."

Sam didn't reply, she just hugged him.

"JAFFA, KREE!" a voice shouted from behind them. 

Jack pushed her behind the wall that Goa'uld ships always had in their corridors. He could feel her so close to him and had the sudden urge to kiss her. But this wasn't the time for such a thing. He remained quiet, as did she. The Jaffa moved passed them and they slipped out from behind the wall.

"That was close," Sam whispered.

"Lets get out of here," Jack said.

They started running down the hallway, but suddenly Sam stopped. "Sir, I just remembered something."

"What?" Jack asked.

"SG-13 didn't see me get shot with a zat, they did it themselves…but the last two shots missed," she said, fear in her eyes. "Sir, SG-13 are hosts."

"Oh, now you tell me!" he muttered. "More the reason to get home."

* * *

"Jack?" Daniel asked as he ran around the corner. "SAM?"

"I told ya she wasn't dead," Jack said.

"But…" Daniel started.

"Ah! No but's right now," Jack said. "We're leaving. SG-13 are Goa'ulds."

"Goa'ulds?" Daniel repeated.

"Yeah, I'll explain later," Jack said. "No hang on, Carter'll explain later."

"Halt!" a Jaffa said, appearing in front of them.

Daniel, Teal'c and Janet managed to duck behind one of the walls, but Jack and Sam were left standing out in the open. 

"Oh for crying out loud," he muttered. "Not now."

Sam raised her arms in the air. "Maybe we should just surrender."

"Or not," Jack said.

"Maybe we should just surrender," Sam repeated, then quieter she said. "I remember something else."

Jack raised his eyebrows and then dropped them again. Sighing, he raised his arms in the air.

"We're off to see the wizard," he sung.

The Jaffa raised his staff weapon higher and Jack shut up. Sam shot him a glance as if to say he was crazy and he just shrugged and smiled back. All he could do was thank god that she was still alive.

"Do as I say," the Jaffa said. "Or you will die."

"Deja vu," Jack muttered.

"And do not speak," the Jaffa continued.

* * *

Daniel watched as Jack and Sam were marched down the hallway. "Well that was successful."

"At least we have established that Major Carter is still alive and that SG-13 are in fact Goa'uld hosts," Teal'c said.

"That is not why we came here," Daniel said. "But it'll do. Lets go."

"Does this always happen?" Janet asked.

"On every mission, why?" Daniel asked.

"And you're all still alive?" Janet asked. "That's impressive."

Daniel stood up and signalled to the others to follow. The three of them made their way back towards the direction of the Stargate. The only thing keeping them alert was the fact that their friend was in fact not dead, but alive.

They made it back to the Stargate where SG-2 was standing, having knocked out the Jaffa guards. Daniel waved to them, the signal to start dialling home. The leader of SG-2 nodded and turned back to the DHD. Suddenly a zat blast came out of the trees and he fell to the ground. The remaining members of SG-2 all headed for cover, but not before they were knocked out.

"Why did the not use staff weapons?" Teal'c asked, confused.

His question was answer shortly after when five men in Tok'ra uniforms appeared out of the trees and dragged them to safety. Two Goa'uld gliders appeared in the sky and hovered above the Stargate for a moment, before disappearing again. A Tok'ra appeared behind Daniel, without him noticing.

"Greetings Daniel," he said. "Sorry we had to knock out your guards, we were afraid they would try and fire upon the ships and give us away."

"Oh, its fine…I think," Daniel replied. "Can we go through the Stargate now?"

"Do as you wish," the Tok'ra replied. "I am Garon by the way, pleased to meet you…you are famous among our people."

"I am?" Daniel asked.

"You're whole team is," Garon replied. "You may go to the gate."

"Thank you Garon," Daniel said.

Garon started to walk away, but Janet looked up. "Garon, we might need your assistance when we return to Earth. Some of our men have been infested with Goa'uld. I believe you know how to remove the symbiots?"

"It is difficult," Garon said. "I do not know if we could perform it on your people. But we can try, yes."

"That would be much appreciated," Teal'c said.

Five minutes later they were back in the gate room. SG-13 was nowhere in sight. Hammond looked slightly suspicious. They seemed much happier than they had been when they'd left, yet they had returned without Jack.

"What happened?" Hammond asked.

Suddenly the Tok'ra appeared through the gate, dragging the five unconscious members of SG-2 behind them. 

"We ran into a little trouble," Daniel said. "Well we would've if the Tok'ra hadn't knocked out SG-2. But sir, you were wrong. Sam is alive."

"Then where is she?" Jacob asked, still sounding worried, but happy.

"The Goa'uld captured her and Colonel O'Neill just as we ran into them. We were able to hide," Teal'c informed him.

"Debriefing will be at 1400 hours," Hammond said, turning to leave.

"Wait a minute, there's something else," Daniel said.

"What is it Dr Jackson?" Hammond asked.

"SG-13…they're Goa'uld," Daniel said.

"If they're hosts, why didn't Dr Frasier see anything unusual when she checked them through?" Hammond asked.

"Actually, sir, they never came to the infirmary," Janet informed him. "And Sam's convinced they're Goa'uld. We should at least check it out."

"Acknowledged," Hammond said. "But there's a slight problem."

"What?"

"They're offworld, I sent them on another mission only a few minutes ago," Hammond said.


	4. Egyptian Gods

CHAPTER THREE

-------------------

__

Sorry it took me so long to get the next post up. I've been out doing stuff with my cousins from interstate so I couldn't really get on the computer. Anyways, on with the show…

SPOILER WARNING: Divide and Conquer, Window of Opportunity, Into the Fire and Solitudes (Nothing big for the last two, just references)

"I have no idea, sir," Sam said, standing up to look out the bars.

Well they weren't really bars, more laser barricades, preventing them leaving the room. Jack was pacing up and down the cell, trying to think of some way to bust out of the place. But they both knew that there was no way to do so, without backup.

"You woke up. Knocked out the guy, and made a run for it?" he asked, kicking at the solid rock wall. "Ow! For crying out loud!"

"That's all I remember, yes," Sam said, sitting back down. "How long was I gone?"

"A week or so," Jack replied, trying to rub his foot to make it feel better. "Damn Goa'ulds."

"And you really thought I was dead?" Sam asked.

"Well SG-13 had a pretty convincing story, don't ya reckon?" Jack retorted. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's OK," Sam said.

"It's just that I haven't slept since you 'disappeared'," Jack replied. "I couldn't help but think that you were gone, that made me feel empty. And you know I can't sleep on an empty stomach."

Sam smiled. "Yes, sir."

There was a short silence. Jack walked towards the bars again and looked out. There were no guards in view, the one's that had been there had been called away hours before hand. He suddenly smiled and turned around.

"Remember when you bit my hand after that light thing blew up and knocked us out?" Jack asked, walking over to her and sitting down on her other side.

"Yes," Sam replied, wondering where he was going.

"That's kinda funny now," he said.

"Yes," Sam repeated.

There was another silence.

"You know…" he looked at her. "Never mind."

"What?" she asked. "I'm curious now, go on."

"Truth or dare?" he asked.

Sam was rather taken aback by the game she hadn't played since she was a teenager. "Uh, truth."

"Umm…about the Zatarc thing - "Jack started.

"Oh," Sam said, pretending that she suddenly found her shoes and the dirt beneath extremely entertaining. "What about it?"

"Well, how did you, uh, know that that's what we were holding back?" Jack asked, also deciding that Carter's shoes and the dirt were more interesting.

"I was thinking and I remembered the, um, way you protested when I told you to leave me," Sam said, looking at the wall on the other side of her. "I just knew…"

"You're too smart," Jack smiled. "Hey when do you think dinner is around here?"

"My turn," Sam said. "Truth or dare?"

"Usually I'd go for dare, but today I'm guessing there's not many dare's you can do in a Goa'uld cell, so I'm going to choose truth," Jack said.

"You know how when you came out of the timeloop and Daniel asked you if you'd ever been tempted to do anything that would be erased the next day?" Sam started.

__

Oh oh, Jack thought. _This can't be good_.

"Yeah," he said aloud.

"Well you didn't answer him, you just smiled and…you just smiled, what did you do that you wouldn't tell Daniel?" Sam asked. "Remember you have to tell, that's the rules of the game."

"I…" Jack started, they're eyes meeting.

There was a sudden sound of loud stomping outside the cell. They both turned their heads in the direction of the sound; Jack jumped off the table. 

"Who's there?" he asked, thanking the Goa'ulds that this one time their timing had been just right.

"The woman comes with us," a Jaffa said, appearing around the corner.

"Oh no she doesn't, I go where she goes," Jack said.

He'd already lost her once, he wasn't planning on doing so again. He looked in her direction. She had that pleading look in her eyes again, the one he couldn't resist abiding by. He sighed and dropped his gaze.

"As you wish, Carter," he said. "Just remember, you won't find out the answer unless you come back, so you'd better come back."

"I will sir, I promise," Sam replied, following the Jaffa out of the cell.

Jack sighed and headed back to his seat. _She'd better come back_, he thought. _I'm not gonna loose her again_.

------------------

"Well they obviously didn't enter through the back of the neck, or someone would have noticed," Janet said, looking around the briefing table. "Unless the Goa'uld have discovered some way to conceal the wound, they must have entered through the throat like the Tok'ra do."

"What about Jack and Sam?" Daniel asked. "How are we going to get them back?"

"I'll send you and Teal'c to go and find them. Right now I can't spare anymore than that and we need Dr Frasier here. We've sent the SG teams that remained on base after SG-13 to bring them back here, I only hope they haven't left that planet," Hammond informed them. "I've…"

__

OFFWORLD ACTIVATION the alarm started screeching.

"…called the Tok'ra to come and help remove the Goa'uld symbionts from SG-13," Hammond finished. "That should be them now."

They all stood up and ran to the control room. Sure enough Anise/Freya and two other Tok'ra guards stepped through the gate. The wormhole closed behind them. Daniel rolled his eyes at Anise's clothing, they were always the talk of the SGC when she was around. They didn't look like clothes, a lot of them resembled underwear.

"General Hammond," Anise said, nodding her head. "Selmac will be joining us within half an hour, he just had some business to clear up back home. We have heard the news that Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter have been captured by Goa'uld forces again. Do not send anyone to help them, we have our operatives there, they'll rescue them, don't you worry about it. Now General, about SG-13…"

Daniel knew that her speech was directed at Teal'c and himself. Many times SG-1 had gone off to save someone, or prevent something and accidentally killed Tok'ra operatives in the process. Anise disliked this, as did many of the other Tok'ra; yet they remained friends with Earth.

"If it is against the Tok'ra's wishes, we will remain here on Earth," Teal'c said, turning to Daniel.

"I guess we'll have to," Daniel sighed. 

--------------------------------

"Kneel before me," said a familiar voice.

Sam's head spun around. "Apophis. I should've known it would be you."

"Do not speak unless spoken to," Apophis ordered. "Why have you come here?"

"You tell me, someone brought me here, I woke up in the facility," Sam replied. "My friends merely came to rescue me."

"Rescue you? Did Colonel Jack O'Neill really think he could escape this facility without being caught by your guards?" Apophis laughed evilly. "Never. But he was blinded by love for his dear, sweet Samantha Carter."

"What are you planning to do with us?" Sam asked, ignoring the comment.

"Leave you here so you're friends will be lured in, that way we can have all of your team and I will make you watched them all suffer and die before I turn you into a host and you will be my new wife, in the place of Amonette," Apophis jeered.

"What about Colonel O'Neill?" Sam asked, starting to get worried.

"I will leave him for last. You are closest to him, you will feel his death the most," Apophis smiled sinisterly again. "Jaffa, Kree."

The Jaffa nodded and grabbed Sam roughly by the arm. "Follow me."

__

You don't give me much choice, do you? Sam thought to herself, following the Jaffa's footsteps.

--------------------

"Where is she?" Jack asked, getting impatiently.

The Jaffa guard stationed outside his cell ignored him. Jack kicked at the ground, not daring to touch the bars incase they were real lasers. 

"Jaffa Kree," Jack tried.

The Jaffa turned its head towards him. "Human, if you will not be quiet you will give me away."

"Bra'tac?" Jack asked in awe. "You always turn up at the right time. Where's Carter?"

"I cannot answer that question," Bra'tac replied. "Now keep your mouth shut, human."

Jack decided it was better to let Bra'tac be Bra'tac. He returned to his seat and kicked the dirt beneath him. After a while he found himself making the shape of a love heart with his feet in the dirt. He stared at it for a moment and the scuffed his foot across it, destroying the evidence. It suddenly occurred to him that there was dirt beneath him.

"Hey Bra'tac," Jack said. "Could we possibly _dig_ our way out of this cell?"

"Human, if I have to tell you one more time to be quiet I'll…" Bra'tac stopped and flicked his helmet lid up. "Dig? I never thought of that. I'll have to talk with the Tok'ra operatives before I agree to anything. But we can try."

He turned around and walked a little bit up the hall then started to shout something in Jaffa that Jack couldn't understand. He only managed to pick up the words 'Jaffa' and 'Kree'. Suddenly two more Jaffa appeared around the corner, pulling Sam between them. She looked fine to him, they hadn't even tortured her.

"Sam are you alright?" Jack asked as they tossed her back into the cell.

"I'm fine," she said. "But we've got to get out of here, they're planning to lure Daniel and Teal'c here and then murder them in front of my eyes, then you…"

She choked on her words and he could tell she was about to cry. "Then he's going to make me a host, his new queen."

"Who?" Jack asked. "Who's he?"

"Apophis," Sam whispered.

Jack reached out to her, she was still sitting on the dirt, and put his arms around her. He leaned his mouth close to her ear and for a moment she thought he was going to do something romantic. But then he came out with:

"Bra'tac's here, he's gonna get us out. We might have to dig, but it's a way," Jack whispered.

She expected him to move away from her at that point, but instead he kept holding her. She swallowed her tears and hugged him back.

"I won't loose you, not again," Jack said. "I can't."


	5. Father

CHAPTER FOUR

------------------

Daniel started pacing up and down the room, sort of like Jack did when he was nervous. Teal'c looked at him, it was starting to get on his nerves. Janet had gotten annoyed at it about an hour earlier and returned to the infirmary do try and figure out some way to get the Goa'uld symbionts out of SG-13.

"Daniel Jackson, if you do not stop pacing, I am going to leave the room," Teal'c warned.

"Leave then, I can't stop pacing. This is really getting on my nerves," Daniel said, noticing that Teal'c cocked his head and raised an eyebrow at him. "It's so annoying. I mean, we can't do anything and I'm sure the Tok'ra will figure it out, but I have this wrong feeling, like we should be out there helping them. Who _knows_ what's happening to Jack and Sam."

"I am sure that O'Neill and Major Carter will be fine on their own Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said, standing up. "They are capable humans."

He started towards the door.

"Teal'c!" Daniel protested. "Now where are you going?"

"To perform Kell Nor Reem (sp?)," he informed him, nodding as he left the room.

Daniel groaned and sat down at his desk. There was the sound of footsteps and they stopped at his door. He turned around to see Janet standing there, also looking worried.

"You think they're OK?" she asked him.

"They'll be fine," Daniel said. "I hope."

"You should get some sleep, Daniel," she said, switching to doctor mode.

"Ah, I will, after I, ah, finish translating this, ah…OK," Daniel said, seeing that she wasn't convinced. "But not right now. I'll just wait a couple more…"

"Daniel," Janet warned. "I want you to rest."

Daniel nodded, stood up and started to leave. Then he stopped and looked at Janet.

"What're you doing Friday night?" he blurted out.

Janet froze, not turning around. Then she looked down at the ground and turned around slowly.

"I'm going to Cassie's school concert," Janet said. "Why?"

"Nevermind," Daniel said, walking away as quickly as possible.

When he was far enough away from Janet he slowed down and looked around. There was no one else in sight. He looked at his watch and suddenly realised that he was tired. Maybe Janet had been right; he decided to get some rest.

-------------------------

"Wake up," a voice said from the door.

Jack groaned and rolled over. "Not now, mom."

"Get up," the voice said again.

Jack suddenly realised that wasn't his mother. It was a Goa'uld voice. He wasn't in his bed at home, he was lying on the floor of a Goa'uld prison. He opened his eyes and found himself staring straight at Sam. She was still asleep. He looked at her for a moment, shocked that they had been lying so close to each other and he hadn't even realised, then he sat up.

"Hey Carter, wakey wakey," he said. "The Wicked Witch of the West is knocking at the door."

"Sir?" Sam asked, opening her eyes.

She suddenly realised where she was and sat straight up. Her hair was full of dirt and her uniform was also covered in it. Jack looked past her and saw a small hole in the ground, near the wall. He guessed that Bra'tac and his friends had been in there during the night, digging.

"Oh god, we're still here," she whispered. "I had a dream, Apophis was trying to kill me."

"No Carter, that was no dream," Jack smiled.

She smiled slightly, but they were both brought back to reality when they saw a Goa'uld host standing at the 'door' to their cell, with Bra'tac behind him.

"Hey can we get out of here now?" Jack asked, loudly.

"Human be quiet," Bra'tac said. "Or I will have you shot."

"Master Bra'tac…" the Goa'uld said, then he blurted something out in another language.

"What's he saying?" Jack asked, leaning towards Sam.

"No idea," Sam replied. "I might have Jolinar's memories, but I can't remember the language."

"…Shanoll…" the Goa'uld continued.

Sam suddenly sat up straighter. "I know that word, Shanoll. It's the name of someone, but I can't remember who."

"…Tok'ra…" the Goa'uld said.

"Even I understood that one!" Jack said, lightheartedly.

"Shanoll…" Sam repeated to herself again. "Shanoll!"

"You got it?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, he's the Goa'uld who took over Major Ingles," Sam said. "But, sir, he's not Goa'uld…he's a Tok'ra."

"So this guy, the one at the door, is he a goody or a baddy?" Jack asked.

"Uh, I don't know, sir," Sam said.

Jack cringed at the word sir. He hated the word. But he couldn't order her _not_ to call him sir. That would look suspicious. 

"Sir?" she asked. "Are you OK?"

"Fine," he said. "I was just thinking."

"About?" she asked.

"Humans, follow me," the Goa'uld/Tok'ra said. "I believe you know Selmac?"

"It's OK, he's Tok'ra," Bra'tac informed them. "He is Kilo of Maulkshaw."

"Jollinar," Sam whispered.

"You know Jollinar?" Kilo asked.

"Yes, I was her last host before she died," Sam said. "She died to save me."

"Jolinar is my sister," Kilo said. "Our hosts were also brother and sister…twins. How is Martouf? I have not seen him for a while."

"Ah, Martouf is dead," Sam said, quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Good old Marty," Jack said.

Sam shot him a warning glare.

"Hey, I liked him more than ya think, Carter," Jack said. "So when do we get outta here?"

"Not yet, the tunnel is not complete," Kilo said, then he hung his head, and in a normal voice he said. "Hello, I'm glad to meet you, I am Luke. I'm from Earth like you guys."

"Greetings Earthling," Jack said. "I've always wanted to say that to someone."

Luke laughed and Sam smiled slightly. But her thoughts were on Martouf again. Jack noticed this and he decided it was probably better to change the subject.

"So where's Jacob?" Jack asked.

"He is nearby, in his ship, but we cannot take you there…we must wait for him in the Great Hall," Luke told them.

"Great Hall?" Jack questioned.

"It is where they eat food and celebrate special occasions on this planet, human," Bra'tac said. "Now follow in silence humans, or I will shoot you both."

Jack looked around and saw three more Jaffa heading up the hallway. They exchanged a brief conversation with Bra'tac and Kilo, and then continued on their way.

"Close one," Jack whispered.

--------------------------------

"Dad!" Sam said as he came into sight.

"Sammie," he said, hugging her. "You're OK! Jack."

"Jacob," Jack acknowledged him. "How'd you get here from Earth so quick?"

"This is a nearby planet," Jacob said. "Only a twenty-eight hour journey."

"How long have we been here?" Jack asked.

"About thirty hours," Jacob said.

Jack looked Sam and then at Bra'tac. "How long were we asleep?"

"For many hours," Bra'tac said. "But we thought it better not to disturb you."

"Is the tunnel almost finished?" Sam asked.

"Almost," Luke said. "Not completely. It should be completed within half an hour with the use of two staff weapons."

"What about four?" Jack asked. "We could help."

Luke looked at Jacob and then back at Bra'tac. "You think…?"

"They can do it," Jacob said. "Hand 'em a staff weapon and they'll do whatever you want them to."

----------------------------

"Janet?" Daniel asked, poking his head around the infirmary door. "Oh you're busy, never mind."

"Daniel…" Janet warned. "It's only Teal'c, and you know that there's nothing wrong with him."

"I am fine," Teal'c said. "I must discuss something urgent with…"

"OFFWORLD ACTIVATION!" the tech officer screamed over the PA.

They three of them ran out of the infirmary towards the gate room. They ran into the gate room just as the gate activated. SG-7 stepped out, closely followed by SG-13.

"You wanted us back sir?" Major Ingles asked.

"Yes, report to the infirmary," Hammond ordered.

"Sir?" Ingles asked, starting to look worried, suddenly his eyes glowed. "I'm sorry, I cannot obey that order."

He grabbed the nearest member of SG-7 and put a gun her throat. "You let us go, or the girl gets it."

"Major Ingles, if you're in there, don't worry, we'll get you out!" Hammond said.

The gate deactivated and almost straight away it started dialling again. Ingles dropped the gun and ran down the ramp, only to be caught by half a dozen SGC personnel. The rest of SG-13 were also held back. Janet ran up to the woman from SG-7 to see if she was OK. Daniel just watched her, he still had to apologise for earlier, but he didn't know how.

Suddenly Anise stepped through the gate with two more Tok'ra. "We've figured out a way to get rid of the Goa'uld inside of your team members. Follow me."

"I am Tok'ra, not Goa'uld," Ingles suddenly shouted. "I'm sorry I acted so rashly. I will let you speak to Major Ingles now."

"Debriefing room, now." 

-----------------------------

Sam sat next to her father in the spaceship. "Dad, why can't we just gate back to Earth?"

"Because they blew up the Stargate after Daniel and Teal'c went back through," Jacob said. "You don't know what's going on here do you?"

Sam shook her head.

"This is like the Area 51 of Goa'uld land," Jacob started. "It's hiding the most hi-tech, advanced stuff the Goa'uld have. No unauthorised ships are allowed in the area, no unauthorised personnel. Anyone can come through the Stargate; it's too risky to them. So they blew it up, about five seconds after Daniel and Teal'c left, they didn't even realise they just missed them."

"Area 51, eh?" Jack asked, sitting down behind Jacob, in the chair. "I like your new ship Jacob."

"I only have this ship while on this mission. The gliders haven't got a high enough clearance level. But I must agree, it's nice to travel in luxury," Jacob smiled.

"Dad, have you heard of the Tok'ra Shanoll?" Sam asked.

"Shanoll? Tok'ra? Hardly," Jacob said. "Shanoll pretended he was a Tok'ra for many years, he was Kilo and Jollinar's best friend.. But unfortunately he was not loyal. When a bounty was put on Jollinar's head, he destroyed half the Tok'ra base and killed half their population, looking for Jollinar."

"Shanoll did that?" Sam asked. "But the memories I have of him are good."

"He saved Jollinar, he didn't kill her," Jacob said. "But he was Goa'uld, not Tok'ra."

"Why didn't he kill her?" Sam asked.

"Because he loved her," Jacob said.

"Jollinar sounds popular," Jack smirked from the back seat. "So how much longer have we got, Captain?"

"That's General to you, son," Jacob smiled.

"Dad, Shanoll is the Goa'uld that infested Major Ingles," Sam said.

Jacob looked at her, a look for fear came over his face. "Shanoll is on Earth?"

"Is that bad?" Jack asked.

"Oh yeah," Jacob said.

"Does this thing go any faster?" Sam asked.

"No, this is as fast as it'll go," Jacob said. "No one's ever tried going faster."

"Well try!" Jack said.

Jacob looked at Sam and then back at Jack. "You'd better go back there and tell Bra'tac and Kilo to hold on."

Jack nodded and disappeared into the back room.

"You're lucky to have a guy like him," Jacob told Sam.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked him.

Jacob raised his hands in the air and shrugged. "Whatever you want."


	6. Arrival

CHAPTER FIVE

-----------------

__

SPOILERS: Divide and Conquer and Beneath the Surface

"…I think I can handle this…yes…OK…thank you," Hammond hung up the phone and sighed.

Suddenly the door in front of him slammed open. A rugged looking Jack stood in front of him, Sam was only a few steps behind him. Jack walked quickly up to Hammond's desk while Sam closed the door behind her.

"Where's SG-13?" Jack asked.

"The one that took over Major Ingles, he pretends to be a Tok'ra, but, sir, he's one of the Tok'ra most feared enemies," Sam informed him.

The door opened again and Jacob, Luke and Bra'tac stepped in. Jacob walked over to Jack's side and leaned on Hammond's desk.

"George, we have a problem," Jacob said.

"I've already told him, Dad," Sam said.

"Well?" Jacob asked Hammond.

"Why is he one of your most feared enemies?" Hammond asked.

"Cos he knows who we are, he knows the Tok'ra ways," Jacob suddenly stopped and looked at Sam. "I know why he came here!"

"Why?" Sam asked.

"No time to explain now," he said, turning to Jack. "Get her outta here."

"Wha…? Dad?" Sam asked, as Jack grabbed her arm.

"Come on, Carter…I'm sure he has a good reason," Jack said. "Trust me, I'd rather be here with the action than hiding from it."

__

But I'd rather be hiding with you than fighting the Goa'ulds, he thought to himself.

Jacob ran out of the room with Hammond tailing him closely. Bra'tac also ran after them. But Luke followed Jack and Sam. They ran out of the base and Jack found his car. He threw open the passenger door and told Sam to get in. Luke opened the back door and jumped in. For a moment Jack glared at him, but realised he was an ally, and he couldn't do anything about it. He opened the door and got inside, starting up the engine.

"So what did my Dad just realise?" Sam asked, turning around to look at Luke.

"He wants revenge on you," Luke said. "Well not you, but Jollinar."

"Then why didn't he just kill me when he had the chance?" Sam asked, confused.

"Because the other's that he's with, they _are_ Tok'ra," Luke said. "And they don't know who he is. As long as he _says _he's Tok'ra, and gives them a false name, they won't know any different."

"But he thinks I'm in a Goa'uld prison," Sam said.

"Precisely," Luke said. "So as long as you stay away from him, he won't know otherwise."

Sam decided this was plausible, and flopped back in her seat. Jack smiled.

"So where do ya wanna go?" he asked.

"We should go to someone's house. I think that's the best way to hide from him, sir," Sam said.

"Ah, for crying out loud," Jack whispered. "My house? That's the closest."

"I would be interested to see this house of yours," Luke said, from the back seat.

"I bet ya would," Jack whispered to himself.

---------------

"Dr Frasier, I do not see the point in this," Major Ingles/Shanoll was saying as Jacob, Hammond and Bra'tac marched in.

"Kracto nasha, moracta nicht Tok'ra, ta lo mach, Goa'uld!" Bra'tac spat out.

Anise and her fellow Tok'ra jumped backwards. The other three members of SG-13 also backed away. 

"What did you say?" Janet asked Bra'tac.

"He said that he was not a Tok'ra, but a Goa'uld," Daniel whispered to her.

"Oh," Janet said.

"Kracto moracta tel nach, moronaic ta Shanoll," Selmac said.

Teal'c eyebrows shot up. "The betrayer of the Tok'ra?"

"Yes," Selmac said. "Jackta ignato marka to lack, sa mota jinta acta."

"No!" Shanoll said aloud.

The three remaining members of SG-13 stood up and moved towards Shanoll. They grabbed him at the exact same time, there was no way that Shanoll could've escaped. Hammond looked at Jacob, confused.

"What are you doing now?" Hammond asked him.

"We will take him back to the Tok'ra home world, where he will undergo trial for his wrongs and errors," Anise informed him.

"Aren't you going to take the Goa'uld out first?" Hammond asked. "I would like Major Ingles returned to me in one piece thank you."

"He will be, but after the trial," Anise said. "There is no way to talk to the Goa'uld without a host body for it. Major Ingles will be returned to you after the trial."

"Thank you," Hammond said. "You have permission to return to your planet. You are all dismissed."

Daniel stood up and caught Jacob on the shoulder before he left the room. "Where's Sam and Jack?"

"I sent them away, to hide from Shanoll," Jacob told him. "He's after Sam, because she was Jollinar's last host. There's obviously something he doesn't want her to remember."

"Like what?" Daniel asked.

"That I don't want to imagine," Jacob said. "I really don't."

--------------------

"Beer? Coke? Water?" Jack asked, searching through his fridge.

"I'm fine," Sam said, sitting down on the couch. 

"Me too," Luke said, he was marvelling at the pictures of Mars on Jack's wall. "What planet is this?"

"It's a planet not too far away from here…actually it's right next door," Jack smiled, pulling a beer out of the fridge for himself and heading towards the nearest chair. "So why does this Solma dude want to kill Jollinar?"

"Shanoll wishes to destroy the last remnants of Jollinar's Memory," Luke said. "There is obviously something that he does not wish anyone to remember."

"Like?" Jack asked, taking a sip of his beer and spitting it out. "Ah, for crying out loud! This is water. Damnit. Teal'c been in my fridge again."

"Teal'c?" Sam asked. "He comes here?"

"All the time," Jack said, walking back up to the kitchen to swap it for a real beer. "He likes eating my food and playing with my 'primitive technology'. But he always drinks my beer and the fills the bottles up with water. And he screws the lid on so tight that I dunno is it's already been opened or not!"

Sam smiled, but he smile faded quickly. How come he never invited _her_ to come over to his house? She knew Daniel came there sometimes and obviously Teal'c as well. But he never invited her to come over. Maybe he didn't like her.

__

But the Zatarc thing, she reminded herself. Maybe that was the reason he never invited her over. Maybe he was afraid of something happening, something that they couldn't hide. Or maybe he was even scared of a having a decent conversation with her, just in case something that he shouldn't be feeling or thinking popped out at the wrong time.

"Wakey, wakey. Earth to Carter," he said, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, sir, I was just thinking," Sam replied.

Jack sat down on the couch next her. He was far enough away, but she suddenly felt uncomfortable. She looked up to see where Luke was, but he was no longer in the room.

"Where's Luke?" she asked.

"He wondered outside to look at stuff," Jack said. "You sure you don't want a beer?"

"I'm fine," Sam insisted.

"So…" Jack started. "Any idea of what Jollinar remembers that Shanoll doesn't want out?"

"No, sir," Sam said.

Jack shuffled and moved into another position. Sam was suddenly afraid that he would move closer. But she had nothing to worry about, he seemed more like he was moving away from her. Suddenly the memory of when they had lost their memories in the mines came back to her. There she didn't have to be afraid of how close she got to someone, or who that person was. Her and Jack had just been Thera and Jonah, two normal people who could act like normal people.

But when she'd gotten her memory back she'd become embarrassed. She shouldn't have been so close to her CO. But the thing that worried her most is that straight away she wanted to forget again. She wanted to be Thera and Jonah. She wanted to be able to feel what she wanted to. To be able to…

"Carter?" Jack asked. "Did you hear _anything_ I just said?"

"Sorry sir, I wasn't listening again," she said.

"You wanna sleep or something?" Jack asked. "There's a spare bedroom…"

"No I'm fine," Sam said. "Maybe I should ring Daniel…"

"Carter, you're not supposed to be on planet, remember?" Jack said.

"Oh yeah," Sam said. "Well it shouldn't matter if I ring Daniel right?"

Just then the phone rang. Jack looked at her in surprise. "If this is Daniel…Hello?"

He picked up the phone.

"Daniel? Yeah, I'll just get her for you," Jack said, he turned to Sam. "You guys have a psychic link or something that I don't know about?"

Sam smiled, taking the phone from Jack. "Hi Daniel. I'm fine…no we'll be right…OK thanks…what happened?…Wow…So they've taken him back to the Tok'ra home world right?…so we can return to base now?…OK thanks Daniel. Bye."

She hung up and turned back to Jack. "They're just about to return Shanoll through the gate, but he said Hammond wants me to stay away longer, just incase of security breach."

She could've sworn Jack looked happier. "Good, now where's Luke? LUKE!"

"Here," Luke said, appearing in the room again.

--------------

"Daniel Jackson? Are you paying attention?" Teal'c asked.

"I'm fine Teal'c," Daniel said, looking around nervously.

Anise and Jacob walked into the gateroom, dragging Major Ingles between them.

"I swear I'm not him!" Ingles shouted. "The Goa'uld left me! You can even do a thingo on me…I'm not a Goa'uld! Let go of me! The Goa'uld left me, it went into someone else!"

"If it's in someone else, prove it to me," Anise said. "Who is it?"

"I don't know, I was knocked out…remember?" Ingles said.

Janet creased her forehead. He was acting a lot like the normal Ingles. Very unlike he had been during his time as a Goa'uld. But she reminded herself that the Goa'uld could read the host's mind and they would know what they acted like. She looked at Daniel who seemed distant.

"Daniel? You still awake?" she asked.

"I am fine," he repeated.

Janet shrugged to herself and turned back to the Tok'ra. They disappeared through the gate and about five seconds after the wormhole disengaged.

"WORMHOLE DISENGAGED!" the tech officer shouted of the PA, as if anyone who cared couldn't see that for themselves.

Janet and Teal'c turned to leave the room. Slowly it emptied out, leaving Daniel standing by himself. No one in the half emptied gate room noticed as Daniel's eyes changed from their normal colour and glowed for a few seconds, then returning to normal. He grinned evilly (very un-Daniel like) and walked fast out of the gate room. He was going to Jack's house to find the last of Jollinar's memory and destroy it…


	7. The Time Ever After

CHATPER SIX

---------------

"So what do we do while we're waiting?" Jack asked.

"Can we get back to base yet?" Sam asked. "I really want to look at this thing in my lab, its been bugging me since I got back to Earth. I have to finish it…"

"Carter," Jack said in a warning voice.

"What?" she asked.

"Don't blabber," he said. "I know you do that when you're nervous. It's annoying."

"Sorry, sir," Sam said. "So Luke, what will happen to Shanoll now?"

"I don't know," Luke shrugged, then turned back to the microwave, which he had been attempting to use for the past half hour. "What exactly does this thing do?"

"It's a microwave," Jack said.

"Microwaves are much, much smaller than this," Luke said, confused.

"Not the waves, it uses microwaves to cook food and stuff," Jack replied.

"Stuff?" Sam repeated. "What kind of _stuff_ do you cook in your microwave?"

"You don't wanna know," Jack said.

Luke wandered out of the living room again, towards the bedrooms. Jack was going to protest, but he decided he'd rather Luke be wandering around in his bedroom and be alone with Sam. He shifted position on the couch again. Sam moved too, further away from him. He sighed.

"Carter, I thought I lost you before," he said quietly.

"You never answered my question," she replied.

"Do I have to?" Jack asked.

"That's the rules of the game," Sam said, looking up and meeting his gaze.

The look in his eyes reflected what she felt for him. There were so many words that could describe it, yet she couldn't find one. Actually, she could find one, and only one word. Love. Forbidden Love, against the rules of the Airforce. He moved forwards.

"Do you really wanna know?" he asked.

Sam started to get worried. Maybe she didn't want to know so badly. But she did. The way he had looked at her after Daniel had asked him the question. She had this gut feeling that it would be something that she liked. She nodded slowly.

"Yes, sir," she said. "I wanna know."

He didn't say anything. Instead he leaned even closer. She could feel his breath on her face, so close. His eyes were locked on her eyes, hers on his. She knew what was coming. She had known what is was the whole time, she didn't have to ask. But she'd needed confirmation. She'd never expected him to do it again.

Suddenly their faces came so close to each other Sam was _afraid_ to breathe. She felt the soft touch of his lips against hers and suddenly she felt as if a whole world of worries had just disappeared. Suddenly she didn't care about the Goa'uld or regulations, she didn't care that Luke could walk back into the room at any given moment and catch them. Who cared? Who cared about anything? Jack leaned in closer and put his arms around her, kissing her more.

Just then the door flew open and Daniel walked in. Sam sprung away from Jack, falling off the couch and landing on the floor. Jack jumped back to his side of the couch. But Daniel didn't budge, he didn't even smile or apologise for interrupting. Instead he stood, staring at them, an evil grin on his face.

"Daniel?" Jack asked.

"Jack, how nice to see you," he said, his voice clearly a Goa'uld's.

"Go away," Jack said. "Go _away_."

He stepped protectively in front of Sam. She didn't like it when he overprotective of her. She wanted to be independent. But right at that moment she knew he had good reason.

"She can't remember!" Daniel/Shanoll said.

"She _doesn't_ remember! So leave her alone and go away," Jack said.

"She will," Daniel/Shanoll said. "I must destroy the memory."

"Why? What's so bad that Jollinar did to you that she hasn't done to every other man in the galaxy?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"I must hide it from Martouf," Daniel/Shanoll snapped.

"Martouf is dead," Sam said quietly.

Suddenly Daniel/Shanoll moved forwards, pushing Jack out of the way, he landed against the kitchen bench and fell to the ground.

"Sir!" Sam shouted.

"He can't help you now," Daniel/Shanoll sneered.

He moved towards her, holding out a hand device.

"Where'd you get that?" Sam asked.

"In your office," Daniel/Shanoll said, moving closer and holding out the device. "Now you will surrender and die."

"What's the real reason you're doing this? You know I can't remember complete memories without a memory machine thing, and we don't use those often enough for that," Sam protested. "Why're you doing this?"

"Because if Apophis claims you as his wife and infests you, then you will remember," Daniel/Shanoll said. "At least the Goa'uld will dig up the memory."

"As long as I'm on Earth he can't touch me," Sam said.

Daniel/Shanoll held out the hand device. It glowed orange and Sam flew against the wall on the other side of the room. 

"Sam," Jack choked, but she couldn't answer him, she couldn't breath properly.

Daniel/Shanoll held out the hand device to Jack and threw him into the bricks that made up his kitchen bench, making a big hole. Sam grunted something and tried to move towards him, but there was blood running down her forehead and her head hurt. Just then Daniel/Shanoll decided to throw her against the wall again, this time against the corner.

"Stop," said a new voice from the hallway.

Daniel/Shanoll turned towards the new voice, holding out his hand device again. But Luke was quicker, he shot him with a zat gun and then ran to the telephone. That was the last thing Sam saw before collapsing into the realm of unconsciousness.

----------------------

The next thing Jack knew he was waking up in the SGC infirmary, staring at a grey roof. Janet was leaning over him.

"He's awake," she called out. "Hey Colonel, welcome back to planet Earth."

"I was on planet Earth," he said.

Suddenly the memory of what had happened sprung to his mind. He sat up abruptly and Janet lay a hand on his shoulder.

"Slow down, Colonel," she said. "You were hurt badly."

"Carter," he spat out.

"She's fine," Janet said. "She hasn't woken up yet, but she's stable."

"How long have we been out?" Jack asked.

"Just over a day," Janet said. "Sam was critically injured, but we stabilised her. You weren't critical, but you were bad enough."

"I gotta see Sam," Jack said, flinging his legs out of the bed.

Janet raised her eyebrows when he referred to her as 'Sam' instead of 'Carter'. But she decided to ignore it. Maybe it was better for him to see her, and he wasn't in a bad condition anymore. She watched him walk quickly out of the room and towards the other beds. 

He found Sam lying on one of the beds, tubes sticking out all over the place. She had a long scar on her forehead and there was bad cuts and bruises all over her. He guessed that he looked just as good as she did. He leaned over her bed and touched her face with his hand.

"Sam?" he whispered softly.

There was no reply. 

He hadn't really been expecting one. But it would've been nice to have received some sort of acknowledgment. He sat down on the chair and took her hand between his own two hands. He brush a string of her hair away from her face and smiled at her.

"Remember," he whispered. "I told you I wasn't going to loose you again."

He sat there for about ten minutes in silence. Then he stood up and walked out of the room slowly.

"Sir," a meek voice came from the bed.

"Carter?" he asked, turning around and running back to her bedside. "Good morning."

"What happened?" she asked.

"Later," he said. "Just rest now OK? I'm going to get Dr Frasier."

"I'm here," Janet said, walking in. "Morning Sam. Sir you'd better leave now, General Hammond wants to see you."

"Yes, sir!" he replied, saluting her.

Janet shot him a dirty look as he walked happily out of the infirmary. Sam smiled as well. Janet walked over to her bed.

"You feeling better?" she asked.

"Not really," Sam grunted. "Water?"

"Sure," Janet said. "And after that you're going to have to give me all the juicy details."

"What details?" Sam asked.

"Hey, when someone is infested with a Goa'uld the host sees and remembers the things as well…you know that right?" Janet said.

"Daniel," Sam stated, then she suddenly remembered what Daniel had seen before attacking them. "Uh oh, Janet what has he told you?"

"That's a secret," Janet said. "But I would like to know the details, it sounds interesting!"

----------------------

Three days later Jack walked into the debriefing, he was late, but he'd beaten the General. He noted that there was only two empty seats left at the table. One next to Sam, which was his, and of course the General's chair. Daniel had a mark in the back of his neck, which Jack gathered was the scar the Goa'uld had left after entering him. Sam still looked black and blue and had stitches in the wound on her head. Teal'c looked normal. SG-13, who were sitting opposite SG-1, seemed shaky. But Jack gathered that anyone who'd been infested by a Goa'uld wouldn't be feeling that good.

__

Tok'ra Jack, they were infested by Tok'ra, Jack reminded himself.

"Good evening," he said loudly. "It's nice to see everyone looking so new and shiny!"

"Shiny?" Teal'c repeated.

"It's an expression," Jack said, sitting down in his seat. "So where's Hammond?"

"He got a call," Daniel said, rubbing the back of his neck. "Does it show?"

"Oh yeah," Jack replied, then he held his arms out wide. "This big!"

Sam smiled. "Isn't that the size of the fish in the lake you go to?"

"No, this is bigger," he said, smiling.

"Uh, Jack…" Daniel started.

"We need to talk space-monkey," he said. "But not right now!"

"We, ah, need to talk?" Daniel asked, confused. "About what?"

Sam looked at him. "I know you remember, Janet told me."

"Janet knows?" Jack asked.

"Knows what?" Hammond asked, walking into the room.

"Nothing, sir," Jack replied, standing up and saluting him.

"At ease," Hammond said. "Well the main reason that I called this debriefing is to ask if you're all OK and ready to go back to duty?"

"Yes, sir," Jack said.

Hammond frowned. "SG-1, I need to talk to you about something else afterwards."

Jack gulped. Actually he gulped so loud he was afraid everyone else in the room had heard it. But as they continued talking Jack gathered that they hadn't. He sighed. He wasn't in the mood for a debriefing. Or work. Actually he felt like fishing. But he hated going fishing by himself, it was so boring. And Teal'c wasn't much fun. Daniel would talk about his boring science.

Then there was Sam. Sam would talk about her boring science too. But her boring science was more interesting than Daniel's boring science. So maybe it wasn't the science that was interesting, but he enjoyed Sam's company. Sometimes Teal'c really got on his nerves.

"SG-13 you are dismissed," he caught Hammond say eventually.

Jack watched Major Ingles and his team walk out of the room. Hammond smiled at the remainders in the room. 

"SG-1, you have not had a proper holiday for a long, long time," Hammond started.

"Oh oh," Jack said.

"Yes Colonel O'Neill, uh oh," Hammond said. "Everytime I send you on holidays you get recalled. So I'm sending you all to my cousins in Australia to stay with for a week. That's not long, just one week. But for that one week you will not be able to be recalled urgently to the SGC. My cousins own a farm down there and I've already talked to them. You're allowed to go."

He threw four plane tickets across the table. "Plane flights are fully paid. I want you to have fun. You leave tomorrow after noon!"

__

THE END

There will be a sequel. I can't give you a name yet, but just look for the one about them having a holiday in Australia. It won't be Action/Adventure, it'll be more humour/general/romance type of thing! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
